Shallow Graves for Shallow Hearts
by JMeadeBaxter
Summary: This is the second part to Ever After by Marianas Trench. "Master Josh" has been in Toyland for 5 years now. He and his perfect Porcelain have married. Their life seems to be going perfect, until what appears to be Queen Carolina returning changes it all. Is it Carolina or is it something else?
1. Why Can't You Just Be Lonely?

Last you heard I lived happily Ever After with Porcelain. In fact, it has been five years to the day. My lovely Porcelain and I married about a year later. We now have two twin daughters named Amethyst and Sapphire. In Toyland, everyone grows quickly, but suddenly the process freezes for a while at the age of mid-adult. Therefore, even though the girls should be only four, they have the appearance and the intellectuality of about fourteen.

Up until recently, my life had been perfect. A happy marriage, two lovely kids, and next to The King, I was second in command in ruling Toyland- but not anymore. I'm still in Toyland, but everything has changed. My wife and daughters are still by my side. Even though we thought we left Queen Carolina in the crowd of angry toys and sword drawn from my perfect Porcelain, her reign of terror hasn't quite ended.

Someone had captured the King. Who? I don't know. We think it has something to do with Carolina. It's the only possible answer. She died, didn't she? I could have sworn that she had. I've heard stories of sightings from the Toy Soldiers of her in dark clothing, sneaking around the Toyland Kingdom, but no one has been able to tell for sure. Whoever it was has it out for me, I just know it.

It couldn't have been the Toy Soldiers, they went back on Carolina five years ago and still despise her even now. The other toys couldn't have done anything, they look nothing like Carolina and they are completely committed to this kingdom.

I just remembered something I heard while I was with Carolina five years ago. "_When I got you right where I want you. I been pushing for this for so long,_" is what she said to me while she was trying to convince me to go along with her.

Is this the payback she's been planning? How is it possible? She's gone. She has to be, right? Maybe she planned it like this.

I will do whatever it takes to keep me and my family safe, as well as everyone here. Even if it risks my own life, my health, my sanity; I will _always_ continue to face the music when its dire. Its time for Desperate Measures now- and I _won't_ let this go. Promise.

Sincerely,  
>Master Josh<p> 


	2. Not Gonna Get Dangerous

Chapter 2: Not Gonna Get Dangerous, You Don't Got To Worry Bout Us

I wake suddenly in the middle of the night. Something feels wrong. Something feels different. I cannot put my finger on it. There has to be something wrong. Porcelain is still sleeping like a baby beside me.

_3:17_ the clock reads. It's only 3:17. I just can't shake that feeling from my bones. That utter fear that my family is in danger. _My family, _I suddenly realize that the girls, my baby girls, are sleeping down the hallway by themselves. Next I know, I'm running down the hallway. They are as perfect as ever. My little girls; just laying there, dreaming peacefully and completely unaware of my frantic running around the house. The next thing I do is a first. Never before have I had the urge to go ask the guards if they've seen anything.

Their answers are all the same, "No, Master Josh. Everything is fine here. Go back to rest". I trust those Toy Soldier guards with my life, however something feels wrong still. I decide drag my tired, nervous, protective self back to bed. Whatever it is, I'm sure the guards will get to the bottom of it of anything happens tonight. I will find a way to help this in the morning.

I eventually ended up falling asleep last night. But I awake to something I never thought I would hear. "Dad!" Amethyst calls me to consciousness. Sapphire is bouncing next to me on the bed, trying to get me awake as fast as possible. "Dad! Mom is gone. We went down…" Amethyst started but could not finish her sentence. Her hair is still in a mess and still in her pajamas. They always make a point of getting dressed before they come out of their room in the morning. At that moment, I knew there had to be something wrong.

"We went down for breakfast, and Mom was not there. We looked all over the castle for her and the guards haven't seen her leave. She is nowhere to be found in here at all. HELP!" While Sapphire is explaining this to me, I cannot help but feel guilty. The tears that are streaming down her face definitely proved it. I knew I should not have fallen asleep last night like that. I should have investigated it.

"It's okay, girls. We'll find her… we will… I promise…" I make that as truthful as I can. In reality, I'm breaking down inside. "_Porcelain- my sweet, perfect Porcelain- where can you be?"_ I think to myself. I miss her already.

"What do we do, Dad?"

"Where do you think she can be?"

"Dad, I miss mom" The crying begins again.

These are the things I hear for the next few moments. I stand there paralyzed, staring off into the image of Carolina's eyes in my head and the shriek, that ear piercing shriek from when she fell into the pit of Toy Soldiers. I know she has something to do with it. But the answers to my daughters' many questions, I am unable to find with any power. I cannot let them know what is going on- not yet- mostly because I do not know even much myself. But I do know there is no time to waste, I need to find my Porcelain and restore peace for my family and Toy Land.

"We find her. That's what we do. She can be anywhere; maybe you just missed her or something. I'm sure she's fine." I finally reply. The girls are smart. They know that something is wrong.

"Dad, there's something you're not telling us, I know it." Sapphire says. Looking into her big, blue eyes, I know that she is hurting.

"What do you mean?"

"We heard you running around the house last night. You came into our room and we were pretending to sleep. Neither of us could for real, until really late." Hearing Amethyst explain this confirms my constant fear. They know more than they should. "You sounded scared. When you kissed us on the forehead, your face was dripping with tears. Dad, please just tell me, tell us, what is going on". I didn't even realize that I was crying, but thinking back to it now, I remember that I was. What can I tell them? I don't know what is happening, and I'm not about to freak my little girls out.

"I…" What do I say to these girls? They were not around when Carolina's reign of terror began, and I do not want them having to see it, nor do I want to live that over again. They look at me with confused, cautious and scared eyes. "I don't know. I think it is just me being over paranoid. But for now, I'm going to leave you with Mike. He will take care of you for the day while I get to the bottom of this. Don't worry about me or your mother, I will find her and keep her safe. Like I said, she should be around here somewhere. Promise me, you will stay together."

"We promise, Dad" they said simultaneously. I give them both a hug and a kiss then take them down to Mike, my good friend, and head guard. He agrees to it once I explain what has happened, or what we think is happening. He promises me that he will not speak of this incident with Amethyst and Sapphire until I say it is okay, or until the time, he feels, is right. I hug them once more, in fear that this could be the last time I get the chance to. "_Don't think like that. You will make it back with Porcelain and all this will be settled. Be positive, Josh. Come on, don't think like that!" _I give myself a little pep talk and walk out the door, not looking back in fear that the girls will see the tears running down my face. _Stay strong. It's time for desperate measures now…"_


	3. Kiss Me Just Once For Luck

Chapter 3: Kiss Me Just Once For Luck.

My friend, Ian and I head out into the lush forest past the large field behind the castle. I start by looking in the forest first because if she's not in the castle, there is nowhere else to hide around here. My guards are getting worried about me going out into the woods, whether I am with Ian or not, because they think I'll be next. But I have to find the King and Porcelain.

"Where should we look first, Josh?" Ian says but I'm too deep in thought to notice him. "Josh...Josh... You okay, man?".

"Uh..." I stutter, "Uh, yeah... Sorry what did you say?" This is starting to take a toll on me. I haven't eaten a thing all day and I can barely think straight.

"Where should we go look first?" He repeated. Still blindly staring out with a blank look on my face, I try to come up with an answer. I honestly don't know where to start. "Hello?". Ian is getting impatient. What do I say to him? I can't let him know what's going on in my head, mostly because I don't know myself. "Are you sure you can do this?" Ian is pushing eagerly, but I know he means well. This is finally a question I know the answer to.

"Yes, I am sure. We should start by heading into the dark woods. If the person who took Porcelain and the King is who I think it is, I'm guessing that would be a good place to start..." My voice trailed off. I can't bring myself to think about Carolina and the catastrophe she caused. And now the King and Porcelain are gone, this cannot just be another coincidence.  
>"Let's get our armor and weapons and be on our way" I suggest and Ian agrees. We started into the woods. Matt, our other guard decides that he should come along because he has the training for this kind of thing. Ian and I don't hesitate for a minute; besides it's a better feeling that I have two good friends backing me up in this tough journey.<p>

We get to the dark part of the forest. What was once Carolina's tower made of tough wood and bricks; is now burnt and dismantled. The Toy Soldiers did a good job at destroying the place after she fell into the pit full of those Toy Soldiers. Matt, Ian and I can't see anyone around. But I call out for the King and Porcelain; no one called back. Tears started running down my face. I see that very pit where she died. There are no remains from the blood bath. Did she really die? I keep thinking as I stare at the pit. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder that startles me and causes me to jump. I turn around and I see Matt's apologetic face.

"Sorry Josh," he apologizes, "I didn't mean to scare you." Just as he finishes his sentence, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Josh!" It's Porcelain. "I'm home; I need you to get here right away." I start crying just by the tone of her voice. I am so happy she's safe. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. The girls are in here playing with Uncle Mike. We're all safe here but I need you home."

I don't hesitate for a moment. Before Matt and Ian can ask me what's happening I'm running back to the castle. I don't know what to expect because Porcelain seemed startled and nervous. If they are so safe, why do they need me home right away?

I finally reach the castle and notice that nothing has changed. The stone walls are still intact, the windows are shining against the harsh sunlight, the green grass smells recently cut and the water on the stream trickles down the mini waterfall. Porcelain is standing at the doorway with Amethyst and Sapphire waiting for me with open arms. Mike comes around the corner and shakes my hand. I thank him for his help as he walks off with Ian and Matt.

"Girls, can you go play so I can talk to your dad for a moment please?" Porcelain asks the girls. Her angelic voice is now apologetic. I know that they just want to spend time with their parents after what happened today, but I suppose we do need to talk. I need to know why she is so worked up. Did she see something?

"Sure mom! We don't mind" answers Sapphire. They're off to go play in their tree house to probably go have a tea party. I really hope whatever it is, doesn't affect the kids.

"Okay, dear" I start. I can't be kept waiting any longer. "What's going on?"

"It's about this afternoon. I went out to work in the garden. I looked up and all I saw was blackness. I didn't know what was going on, or where I was, or what was going to happen to me." At that part she starts crying. A moment later, I walk her to the bedroom, set her down on the loveseat across the room and give her a glass of water. Once the glass is empty, she continues. "I blacked out, and when I woke up, I saw the king. He is back in the castle now- under strict security…I think we should do the same. I don't know what happened to me, nor where I went, neither does he. We managed to escape when the guard fell asleep. Whoever they are, are using some of the guards from five years ago- the Toy Soldiers- who didn't follow us when we destroyed Carolina. "

She's right; there were some Toy Soldiers who didn't follow. We tried to get them to, but they were the ones who were strongly allied and linked to Carolina. Of course they didn't leave her, even after her death. But why are they striking revenge now? There is something wrong- I need to get to the bottom of it; but how if we need to be under strict security?

I can't let my family get hurt. "Porcelain, my sweet, perfect Porcelain. I need to be out there. I have to find out who is causing all of this mess. You and the girls should stay here. I'm going to leave with Matt, Ian and Mike, okay?" She starts sobbing into my shoulder as I'm telling her all of this. "Babe, I know it's hard. But you have to stay strong for the girls."

"I can't let you go. Even if you're not by yourself, I can't let you do this. I don't know what I would do if either of you four got hurt..." her voice trails. She cries harder at the thought. It's true. Ian, Mike and Matt are our closest friends. If they got hurt, I'd feel so guilty for the rest of my life.

"Porcelain, I'm going." I have decided then and there, that there is nothing that will change my mind. I need to protect my family. "The others and I will protect each other. My main priority is to make sure you and all of Toy Land is safe from whatever this dark and horrible thing is doing to us. If I don't go, something bad could really happen."

"But if you do go, something bad could really happen to _you."_

"I know. I will return safely though, trust me."

I go to rally up Mike, Ian and Matt. We pack up our things and I say goodbye to my daughters and wife. The girls will be filled in when the time is right; however I think they already know.


End file.
